CSI: Hillwood
by Vampire-Athyna
Summary: Arnold, Lila, and Gerald check out the case of a victim who was brutally mudered on her way home from work; Phoebe and Helga work on a case of a woman who went missing three weeks earlier, but have trouble connecting the dots to what happened to her. R


**Title of Episode:** _Urban Legends  
_**Author:** Yours Truly, Athyna  
**Rating:** PG-13/R for Blood, Violence, Gore, Language, Sexual Content, and Suggestive Sexual Content.  
**Summery:** Arnold, Gerald, and Lila check a murder scene where a psychiatrist was beheaded on her way home from work but the head is missing; Helga and Phoebe work on a missing person's case, but have difficulty connecting the dots.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _'Hey Arnold!'_ or _'CSI'_.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I wrote this before but I wanted to change it around. I hope this version is better. Please read and review. Thank You. WARNIG! I guarantee this will be corny! I really need to come up with better titles if anyone have any better suggestions, please shout them out, I will be willing to give credit to whoever does.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Lydia Myles walked out of her office, shutting the door behind her with a sigh. Stressful day and she needed a drink. No one should leave work at half past eleven at night. She reached into her handbag and fished around for her cell phone as she walked up to the receptionist's desk. Lydia stopped searching through her bag long enough to look and smile at the older woman sitting behind a large desk, reading a novel. The receptionist didn't seem to notice Lydia's presence until she patted the top of the counter, knocking the older woman out of her concentration. The woman had a pleasant face, hard worked, used to being around people. Her black hair had a few grey streaks but it gave her a little more character and made her more attractive, her dark green eyes were big and sparkling behind the glasses that sat upon her nose. She slid the glasses off and grinned back at the psychiatrist. "Good night, Millie. I will see you Monday morning?" She asked, smiling wider, friendly.

Mildred nodded. "Unless something happens between now and then, count on it, hon," Her voice was gruff from known years of smoking and her scratchy laugh of worse, she sounded like a drinker too, but Mildred was Lydia's favorite, she didn't judge. She looked down and slid her glasses back on her nose. "I live for this job." The statement was heavy with sarcasm, but it was the truth. Mildred didn't have any family, no husband, no kids. She had to do something in her free time.

She stuck her hand back into her bag, getting ready to search for her cell phone again and said, "Night, Millie." She marched off; the building was empty, quite. Only Mildred and the night security were in the building, but it was so pleasant. Lydia peeked into her bag, moving a few things around until she caught sight of the flip phone that seemed to be hiding and grabbed it. She smiled at the security guard that held the door open for her and big him a good night. Cold darkness surrounded her as she stood in front of the door, she opened her phone and speed dialed her home number and began to walk to her car that was on the other side of the parking lot. Ring after ring at her house and no one picked up. Where was he? She stopped in the middle of the parking lot and dialed his cell phone number. Lydia reached into her purse to retrieve her hidden keys. Nothing like a scavenger hunt in a black, empty parking lot in the middle of the night. Her pace quickened as that thought passed through her mind.

"Hey, Babe," Martin's voice cut through her concentration like a knife, almost making her jump. She had expected something loud and angry, like usual but it was pleasant. Had he been drinking?

Her hand still groped around the inside of her bag, searching, she found her words leaving her absent mindedly, "Hey," She paused and grinned. Cold metal hit her hands. She had a strong urge to yell, 'Ah-hah!' as she pulled the keys out of her purse, but fought it. That's what we like to call _self-control_. "Hey, Hon, I just got off work. I'll be home soon." Her boots clicked loudly on the asphalt, the only sound, other than Martin's breathing in her ear. Her car was still half way across the lot and she found herself practically running to get to her car, she hated walking alone in the dark. Weird things always seem to happen.

"You gonna bring something home to eat?" He asked.

Lydia sighed and tucked a lock of her long, curly bright orange-red hair behind her ear. "Yeah, sure, what are you hungry for?" Her crystalline blue eyes bounced from one thing to another, taking in everything, memorizing. She felt like she was being watched, she felt paranoid, more than she should have. It had to be just her.

Martin hesitated, thinking. "Uh, Chinese food sound good to you?"

She stopped at her car and smiled, relieved to be there, it seemed like it took forever to finally reach her destination, safely. "Sounds good to me," She smiled into the phone. "be home in a bit." She flipped her cell phone shut and shoved it into her coat pocket. Lydia eagerly unlocked the door and slid into the car, slamming the car door shut behind her. She put the keys in the ignition but just sat there, relaxing in her seat, reflecting on her day, her one long, stressful day. People loved her, and she loved, but today, she questioned that. Today, she really, _really_ needed a drink.

Sighing, Lydia turned the key and started the car. Automatically the car filled with classical music that blasted from the radio, but under the sound was the faint rustling of clothing, not her own. She brought her eyes up to the review mirror, but there was nothing. Lydia shook her head and chuckled under her breath, her paranoia was returning. She shifted into reverse and looked into the rearview mirror, again, at the sound of someone moving. Something thin and sharp wrapped around her neck, choking her, biting into her flesh, her foot stomped down on the gas as her hands pulled at the thing that was tightening around her neck, nail digging at the material, trying to loosen it. A loud gagging sound was faint under the even louder music, and she realized it was her gagging, struggling to breathe. The car hit something hard behind them, sending her forward against the thing that was wrapped around her, her hands fell limp to her lap, foot no longer on the gas, and her head tilted to one side. Instant death.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hah! How do you like that! No, really, how did you like it? Review, review!!! I don't know the formal phrases for everything, but I guess I could look it up, shouldn't be too hard. I have all the characters in mind, and remember they aren't little fourth graders anymore they are late twenties, early thirties. Uh, I am going to put a hold on _Say It Like You Mean It_ for now, just 'cause. No reason.

**Author's Note:** So, I am thing of making a series of this. You know like _CSI: Hillwood (Episode II)_ or something like that. What do you think? Any ideas? But anyway, please review, thanks!!!


End file.
